Wafers are fabricated with a plurality of dice each having a plurality of integrated circuit elements therein. A die represents one individual chip that must be separated from adjacent dice before packaging. Contacts are added to the die before packaging. One type of contact is a solder ball. Wafer level packaging (WLP) refers to the complete packaging of an electronic component at the die or the wafer level. WLP is normally considered as a true chip size package. However, the profile of most WLP is the sum of the thickness of the die and the solder balls. It is desired to reduce the profile and/or thickness of packaged components.
For the reasons stated above, for other reasons stated below, and for other reasons which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved electronic component package and methods of packaging electronic components.